prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Alex Mercer Skin, Numerous PC questions...
Hello! I wonder, since Prototype 2 hasn't released any editions for PC (Atleast not here in Sweden), will the Alex Mercer Skin be available still? And more importantly, will the PC players get any bonus (We have to wait extra long for the games)? AssassinHood 08:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :You get Mercer skin by completing the Radnet objectives like the rest of platforms. So basically it is free. As for PC editions, Radical hasn't announced anything yet except the postponed date, July 24, 2012.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 10:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Steam has a pre-purchase for Prototype 2 up right now, which includes a free copy of Prototype. Worht it in my opinion. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'Leave a message']] 11:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but what I wonder is if there are gonna be any editions for PC, and if they are gonna compensate for the PC players. They pretty much ignore us (I'm one of them). AssassinHood 15:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Compensation for what? Being delayed? If you were being ignored, you wouldn't be getting the game, now would you? You'll still get the Radnet Edition (if you preordered it), so you'll be able to get the Mercer Skin and all the Radnet benefits that come with it. Thanatos606 15:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :There is no ignorance here. PC version is always delayed by decent developers cause its more complex. They can either delay the console versions so everyone gets the same release date or they can do a crappy job on the PC port. Now this comes to their advantage, as releasing the console versions before the PC ensures better sales since most console owners might prefer a cheaper PC version and by delaying you get a better game.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 16:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Wonder if the DLCs that are coming out now will be included from the get-go. Kinda like in AC series. Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's great, isn't it? I just haven't seen one frakkin' edition here in Sweden! I'm happy it will come out, but no, I'm not allowed to complain... AssassinHood 19:15, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually, you are not supposed to complain if you are a PC gamer. You should have gotten used to being treated this way by developers. The delays are starting to happen with almost every game. Most for technical reason others for corporate shit. -- 19:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) That still doesn't answer my question. Since no edition is available in Sweden on PC, does that mean the PC guys will get the Alex Mercer Skin? AssassinHood 07:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Your question has been answered by me before, Complete Radnet and you will get Mercer skin. As for PC version editions, Radical hasn't announced any, this includes editions that might be available at Sweden.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 08:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) So, if I get this right. *Pre order Radnet, complete all the events, you unlock the skin. What if you haven't pre-ordered? AssassinHood 08:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Then you have no right to bitch about not getting anything. If you Pre-Ordered or if you manage to get a First Edition of the game, you'll get Radnet and all it's benefits. If you didn't pre-order the game, too bad. Thanatos606 14:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Jeez. I still have time to pre-order, Than. I just have gotten information that I only can "Pre-order the normal version". AssassinHood 18:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC)